


Ron's Predicament

by winterstorrm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstorrm/pseuds/winterstorrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all the twin's fault, Ron is completely innocent of all blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron's Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 4 of daisychain-drab. Thanks to my beta singlemomsummer. ♥

Of course it all went wrong, how could it not when Fred and George were involved? Ron should have known better than to trust them, they had obviously tampered with the product. He was a victim of his own mischief and if he wasn't trapped in this ridiculous predicament then he might have found the time to laugh at himself. Only right now, laughing was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Merlin, Weasley, I knew you'd be big," Blaise Zabini breathed, nosing Ron's cock and staring up at him with huge brown eyes. Ron had a vague thought of about why Zabini might have been having thoughts about the size of his cock when Zabini winked and engulfed him whole.

Right, Ron thought, he's certainly done this before. He was bloody good at it. He closed his eyes and his head tipped back against the cold stone of the wall behind. Fuck; he was in the Room of Requirement with his dick in a male Slytherin's mouth and even worse, he was enjoying it.

His hands moved of their own accord to Zabini's head, his hair softer than Ron had expected, _needing_ to keep him in place as he began to fuck his mouth. He was starting to realise that those blow jobs he'd had from Lavender were _nothing_ in comparison to this – for one, Zabini was clearly enjoying himself where Lavender always made it seem like such a chore, and two, Ron was already about to come – when Lavender did this he _never_ blew his load this fast.

"Fuck- Zabini!" Ron's toes curled as he exploded into his mouth in endless spasms as he was sucked dry. Eventually, Zabini released his cock and sat back on his heels staring up at Ron with besotted eyes, his hand wrapped around his own spent cock, covered in his own come.

Unbelievably Ron's prick twitched at the sight.

He'd thought it would be funny to send Malfoy a love potion infused bar of chocolate – the Slytherin's sweet tooth was legendary - and sit back and watch as he made doe eyes at Harry; he'd enjoyed his vision of how mortified Malfoy would be when it wore off.

Only it hadn't quite worked that way. Malfoy had unwrapped his gift at the breakfast table and handed it to his friend, and instead of Malfoy's lovelorn eyes being turned on Harry, the light in Zabini's had been turned onto _him_ and now look at them both! The worrying thing was Ron could not deny that when Zabini had yanked him into a disused classroom as he'd passed, he hadn't even considered protesting; and when Zabini had immediately nuzzled his neck and pressed the heel of his palm into Ron's groin he certainly hadn't minded in the slightest. Then when the hand undid his trousers and slipped inside…

Ron's legs gave out and he slithered down the wall. Zabini flopped down next to him, his breathing heavy. As Ron came down he began to feel guilty; Zabini never would have done this with him if he hadn't imbibed Ron's potion. "Zabini-" he began tentatively, suddenly nervous, because if Zabini realised it was potion Ron could be in serious trouble. That, and Ron was surprised to find that he didn't want this to be a one off, that he could live with this happening again.

"I don't know what came over me," Zabini said and Ron's heart sank. "I've been working up the balls to _talk_ to you for months, and I go and do this? Not that I'm complaining of course, but – wow – I wish I done this ages ago!"

"You do?" Ron said, shocked. "Do you mean you fancy me, Zabini?"

"I've just sucked you off, Weasley, what do you think?"

"And you have for a while?"

"Alright, you don't have to go on about that!"

"Okay," Ron huffed a sigh of relief, "So it wasn't just the potion."

Silence fell and the only sound in the room was the sound of their breathing before Zabini said, "What potion?"

Fuck. Well, it was come clean time.

"I slipped Malfoy a love potion, thought it would be funny if he made a play for Harry," Zabini sucked in a breath and Ron wanted to kick himself – this was still a Slytherin he was talking to and he shouldn't forget that! "Obviously my loving brothers thought it would be funny to replace it with a lust potion and-" Ron paused when he felt Zabini start to shake, scared he was angry. When he chanced a look he realised that he wasn't angry, he was shaking with laughter.

Ron was going to kill the twins!

"It's a good thing I already like you, Weasley, because otherwise I might tempted to tell Draco about this nefarious plan and sit back and watch the explosion." He met Ron's surprised gaze as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Not that Draco needs a lust potion where Potter's concerned. Don't you ever wonder where Potter disappears to after hours?"

Ron felt his jaw almost hit the floor. "He– Harry and _Malfoy_?"

Blaise smirked and closed his hand over Ron's, immediately distracting Ron from that revelation. It felt nice. Kind of rough, warm, _wanted_. "Don't waste time on those two, let them worry about themselves. I like you, Ron, but you haven't said anything about liking me. I'd like to call you my boyfriend! I mean, you didn't protest, but-" He threaded his fingers into Ron's. "Do _you_ – like _me_?"

This was Ron's out. He hadn't even thought he was even gay until this, he liked girls after all. Clearly, he liked boys as well; at least, he liked _Blaise_.

"Yes," he managed, and anything else he was going to add was cut off by Blaise's mouth attaching itself to his. This time his cock really did stir back to life.

Blaise's hand wrapped around his cock and damn, the only thing he could think was, 'my boyfriend is hot', followed by the thought that perhaps he ought to thank his brothers after all.


End file.
